


At Last

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Gen, M/M, reaction fic, wedding yaaaaaaaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just filling in the bit between scenes. I wanted a little bit more dialogue. Boys being silly boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

“But what?”  


“But…” Blaine blinked helplessly for a second. “Look, I can’t do this in front of Sue. Come here.” He kept hold of Kurt’s hand and pulled him behind the screen from which Santana had emerged moments earlier. He had hoped the others would take the hint and leave them to it, but no such luck. He heard them all shuffle a little closer so they could listen in. “This is nuts, right? Like, really really crazy.”  


Kurt nodded.  


“Yes. We should be committed for even thinking about it. No pun intended.”  


“Nice. Wait- so you are thinking about it? You want to do this?”  


Kurt shrugs, his mouth hanging open for a moment as he tried to form some kind of coherent thought.  


“… Yeah. Yeah, I am. Maybe it’s naïve and stupid, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for us both to be perfect before we move forward. And now that seems ridiculous. We need to figure everything out together. If we wait until we’re both perfect, mature, stable, rational human beings then we’ll never get married, and that would be so much worse than diving in too soon and maybe screwing it up a little.”  


“Oh, Kurt-”  


“I want to try. I’ll be more patient, I’m learning to open up more, I haven’t been pushing people away… I’m getting there. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you’ve grown the last few months. You’re stronger. I trust this Blaine to tell me when I’m being an ass.”  


“Including now? Because this is obviously really stupid.”  


“You’ve got me there. See? Already improving. Okay, your turn. Say something. Tell me to calm down and stop getting caught up in everything. I dare you to tell me you don’t want this.”  
Blaine shook his head.  


“No. Not- not no, I don’t want this, but- God, Kurt, all the stupid love-fuelled things I’ve done with you, kissing you that first time at Dalton, serenading you in courtyards, asking you to marry me, they have always been- I’ve never regretted them. Even when everything fell apart. Those are the best decisions I’ve ever made. What’s one more crazy, impulsive move? I say we start as we mean to go on.”  


Kurt’s eyes were filling up and his hands were shaking as Blaine gripped them.  


“Are you sure?”  


Blaine grinned.  


“I’ve been sure about this – about marrying you, about becoming your husband – since we were in high school. This is it for me. I’m all in.”  


“In that case-” Kurt lowered himself onto one knee. “This time at least let me do this. Blaine Devon Anderson, you gorgeous lunatic, my best friend, the love of my life… will you marry me? Right here, in some barn in Indiana, in front of our best friends and our family and… Sue, apparently.”  


Blaine sucked in a breath and swallowed with an effort. He nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course I will.” He joined Kurt on the ground, hay cushioning his knee, and cupped Kurt’s face in both hands as he kissed him. Kurt held his waist, sliding one hand up his back, pulling him as close as possible. They kissed like they had been for days, clinging to each other, hips locking together, everything too much and not enough, when they heard a throat clearing next to them.  


“Great. You’ve done the engagement thing again. Your – our-” Santana glanced at Brittany, whose hand was still firmly clasped in hers, “wedding is starting in approximately six minutes. So unless you can be really quick, which I doubt as you’ve probably been boning for the least three days straight, I think we should all go get married now.”  


Blaine and Kurt didn’t even look up, too busy smiling at each other.  


“Yes please.”


End file.
